


Meet Me on the Road to Recovery

by final_vent



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/final_vent/pseuds/final_vent
Summary: Gentoku has recurring nightmares about the world that once was.





	Meet Me on the Road to Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place post-canon, at some unspecified time after Kazumi and Gentoku have regained their memories of the events in the show. This is my first Build fic, so I hope it's not too bad. I chose to have them call each other but more personal nicknames due to the seriousness and intimacy of the story. (I'm also not a fan of the "beardo" and "potato farmer" translation, since they literally are just saying "beard" and "potato", but I digress.) I apologize if my characterizations are off.
> 
> If you enjoy this fic, please comment! It means the world to me!

> _I will be your home, keep you warm when it's cold_  
>  _I will try to be what you need when you're low -_ Broods ** _"Recovery"_**

  
  
It always seemed to start out the same: blurred memories, a flash, sounds of panic, and the rise of the Sky Wall. After that, the sights and sounds would become more tangible.

****

Screams of the human experimentation victims echoed in his head. He saw them die as a result of what Faust had done. All of this was experienced from inside his own body, but he wasn't the one who was in control.

****

Recently, the nightmares had gone even further. When Gentoku closed his eyes, he'd be forced to relive the murder of his father. The feel of him going limp in his arms, the smell of blood and gunpowder…it was enough to make him sick.

****

That particular night, he was dreading the very thought of sleep. It was a necessity, however, to someone in such an important position as himself. So, he took a sleeping pill before bed and hoped for the best.

****

As he drifted off, it started the same as it always did. He was almost used to the blurred images of Pandora's Box and the Sky Wall now. The surprising part was that there was no screaming that came after. No helpless victims being experimented on. It simply went dark.

****

Gentoku found himself in a dark room with swirling stars above him. How strange. Where had he seen this before? There was a dull pain in his chest as the scene before him shifted. He was now bleeding and bandaged, sitting in the grass. Then came the screaming. It was his own voice.

****

"Grease….he…" Misora's tortured cry broke into his consciousness. "He's dead!"

****

The words made his blood run cold. It was as if the wind had gotten knocked out of him. How could he leave him alone like this? Warm tears spilled down his cheeks as he struggled to breathe.

****

With a gasp, Gentoku awoke. The room was nearly pitch black. He was damp with sweat, hair sticking uncomfortably to his forehead. Slowly, his breathing returned to normal, though he felt anything but.

****

Why did his mind decide to unwrap such horrible memories as he slept? He would've been much happier not remembering such things had ever happened…even if they were just fleeting moments of a world long gone.

****

As he became more aware of his surroundings and his eyes adjusted, he realized he was curled around someone protectively. Warm breath puffed against his neck as the person snuggled closer with a soft groan. It was enough to make Gentoku cry.

****

"Kazumin…" he choked out softly, holding him closer and petting his hair. That's right, he was here with him now. He was alive and warm.

****

The touch must've been a bit tougher than he thought, because Kazumi soon jolted awake with a snore. "Nnh...Gen?"

****

It seemingly took a moment for the man to register what was going on. He squinted and rubbed his eyes as he looked up at Gentoku. The look of confusion soon softened into one of concern.

****

"Hey…are you crying?" He moved himself up so he was face to face with him and took his face in his hands. "…Did you have a nightmare about your dad again?"

****

Gentoku stared at him for a moment, his splitting headache making it difficult to do much else. "I….yeah."

****

They were such common occurrences that even Kazumi was aware of them; even though he only stayed over a couple times a week. Having him here made things easier, but the nightmare had never gone quite this far before.

****

Kazumi moved Gentoku's hair from out of his eyes and began to gently run his fingers through it. His movements were slow and in a rhythm that was usually enough to calm him down immediately.

****

"Everything's fine. The sky wall is no more, your dad is alive, and Evolt can't hurt us anymore."

****

"I had a nightmare about you dying."

****

Kazumi's hand stilled its movements. A look of bewilderment and then pain flashed across his face. As if it was something he too was trying to forget. Who was he kidding? Of course it haunted Kazumi.

****

The two of them sometimes talked about the memories; both bad and good. Memories of being enemies, memories of friends, memories of losing the Crows….but the subject of Kazumi's death was never touched. Maybe if they never acknowledged it, the memory would cease.

****

If only that were true.

****

"Gen…" Kazumi eventually said, voice hoarse. His hand slowly moved from hair to instead stroke the side of his face as he moved in a bit closer. "Hey…"

****

Gentoku moved as well, and they met halfway with a kiss. It was slow and he could feel Kazumi's lips trembling against his own, but it felt so right. His hands eventually rose to gently cup his lover's face. Almost as if he wanted to touch him in as many ways as possible to make sure he was still there.

****

By the time they pulled away for air, Kazumi was half-lidded and breathing heavy. He looked so gorgeous then, Gentoku couldn't help but kiss him once more for good measure. That earned him a smile, though there was some sadness in his eyes.

****

"I know it's hard to have these memories of your loved ones dying..." Kazumi paused for a brief moment, as if caught in a memory of his own. "But…we've all been given a second chance. Isn't that awesome? We sacrificed our old selves in order to create a better world!"

****

Gentoku thought on it for a moment, gently rubbing his fingers on Kazumi's cheekbones. He wondered if he was putting up a strong facade in order to not make him worry. Focusing on making Gentoku feel better, rather than himself. That was so like Kazumi.

****

"You're right....you're completely right." He replied softly, nodding. "But these nightmares…they're relentless."

****

Kazumi knit his brow and looked at Gentoku in silent thought for a few moments before speaking up. "Do you want me to stay up with you for a bit?"

****

The moonlight was filtering in through the blinds. It couldn't be any later than one in the morning. "…Yeah, sounds good."

****

With a smirk, Kazumi sat up in bed and turned on the bedside lamp. The blanket slipped off of him and…oh, that's right. He was naked. Gentoku felt his face heat up a bit as he remembered what they had been doing before sleeping.

****

"I'm going to go make some hot cocoa. You gonna be okay alone for a bit?" There wasn't any hint of sarcasm or judgement in Kazumi's voice. His concern was completely genuine.

****

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks."

****

Kazumi stood up and shook his head with a grin. Walking over to the chair in the corner, he slipped on Gentoku's discarded shirt from earlier. Green, with white text on it that proclaimed "I'm dating a potato farmer!" He posed for a moment with a silly look on his face before finding his underwear and putting them back on and walking out of the room. Gentoku couldn't help but laugh softly. 

****

After a few moments, he too sat up and stretched. He was so lucky to have Kazumi here with him. If he had had that nightmare and woke up to an empty bed....he wasn't sure he would be able to deal with that. A thought briefly flashed through his head, of finally asking Kazumi to move in with him. He shook his head. Pushing that on him was the last thing he wanted to do right now. Besides, he had people who needed him back on the farm.

****

Getting up from the bed, he retrieved his underwear from atop the nightstand it had somehow ended up on. As he waited for Kazumi, he looked out the window and tried to put his mind at ease.

****

A few minutes passed before he appeared in the doorway with a giant mug in his hands. "Let's go sit out on the balcony for a bit, yeah? Bring a blanket."

****

Gentoku immediately obliged, following Kazumi out into the living room. He grabbed a blanket from off the back of the sofa on his way out onto the balcony. The night air was just the right amount of cool; nothing that the blanket couldn't fix. A sea of city lights stretched out in front of them as far as the eye could see. It was so unlike the images in his nightmares.

****

As he seated himself on one of the cushioned balcony chairs, Kazumi immediately joined him and made himself comfortable in his lap. With a laugh, Gentoku wrapped the blanket around the two of them. Steam rose from the cream-colored mug in, swirling and fading into the air. Kazumi blew into it a few times before taking an experimental sip.

****

"It's just right. Have some." He held the cup to Gentoku's lips and watched as he took a huge gulp of it. The cocoa was so warm and sweet that he couldn't help but sigh in satisfaction. 

****

"Look around us, Gen. The Sky Wall is no more. There's no oppressive tower to cast its shadow over us." The wind blew, and Kazumi tucked his hair behind his ear. "I don't know what's going to happen in the future. All I know is I'm here with you now. We found each other again." 

****

Gentoku set the cup aside and looked out at the city lights, out to the distant horizon. It was such a welcome sight to be able to see out so far. He was starting to realize why Kazumi wanted to bring him out here. 

****

"So, let's start making new memories. Memories of us, of our love, of our friends. Until all these old memories fade from your mind."

****

He looked back at Kazumi, whose eyes were now fixed on him. 

****

"I'm not going to lose you this time. I'll overcome this. That's a promise." He whispered. "But, hey....can you promise me something too? You have to let me help you work through your trauma. You're good at hiding it...you've always been." There was a deep breath before he continued. "But I know you're hurting too. Open up to me and let me help."

****

A range of emotions flashed across Kazumi's face: shock, nervousness, sadness....and then an eventual calm look of acceptance. He wrapped his arms around Gentoku. "Thank you." He said it over and over again softly, like a mantra.

****

After all they had been through in the past, Gentoku truly believed they could now survive anything. Holding Kazumi's head to his chest, he thanked whichever divine being had brought them back together. Tomorrow was another day, and the possibilities were endless.

****


End file.
